


Skin

by Selenaa



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Bit of Fluff, College AU, F/F, how do i upload multichaptered fics?, im still trying to figure out how to use this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenaa/pseuds/Selenaa
Summary: May those who taste the forbidden fruit swallow their sins





	1. 100%

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it's me again. Back on my cross posting business. I'm updating this accordingly to when I have a new update up (which will be posted on aff first since I can't deal with the automatic formatting AO3 does...) so it should be up to date by the end of this week or hopefully sooner. Do note the first chapter was originally split and it's merged here. Enjoy.
> 
> This work is based off an EP from the lovely Goldilox, if you want a mood set for the story be sure to check it out. The songs have been reordered to fit a bit more with the progression.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYJAyqJSLzU&list=PLxU7kRoTQ8hu-JnijQkaDMs0H1NJ1Wu_M

‘…I think I’m falling for you, a hundred percent.’

 

1.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Silent.

For the most part it was silent.

It was as if time froze as the two figures settled in the corner of the room sat motionless.

Until a hand moves the bristles of a fine paint brush to swipe over a blank canvas.

Well, it was blank.

A blue streaked stain remains as a steady hand briefly lifts and a pair of hazel eyes stare at the offending blotch before focusing on a figure beyond the canvas. Her eyes averting to roam the confined studio, glancing at the mess of sketches scattered across the tabletop beside her. Damn. She thought this would’ve been a good idea too.

‘Is something wrong?’ A feminine voice enquires.

The painter simply stares ahead before her brows furrow together. Her answer expressed as yes, but I don’t know what. The figure in front simply hums in thought as the soles of her feet patter around the studio with a relieved sigh, the creaking stool she sat on wasn’t cutting it right now and she needed to move.

The two women have been in this very room since early morning, a rushed arrangement made in the afternoon a few days prior over two cups of coffee. The result of a due project.

Finding her wasn’t too hard as it was the workings of a post she put on her University’s SNS group simply asking for a model to help in her last assessment piece. She got a few replies here and there but were unable to work within the time of the due date, so she settled on a second year by the name of Haseul. They decided to meet over two days to discuss what Jinsol had in mind and to know each other. It made things easier.

With a groan, Jinsol’s fingers reach up to her temple rubbing in frustration. The art student should have known better than to have left such a hefty assignment until now, but here she was. Thankfully she was smart enough to leave two weeks before it was due, but it was incredibly strenuous on her mental wellbeing.

‘I should’ve chose graphic design.’

Woops. That wasn’t suppose to come out.

Alarmed and plucked from her thoughts she is met with an airy laugh from the other woman in the room.

‘Sorry for making this hard for you Jinsol.’

Jinsol waved her hands around apologetically with a slight bow of her head.

‘It’s not you, it’s me.’

A more powerful laugh bounced around the walls of her studio as Jinsol tilts her head confused before realising the undoubtedly greasy line that left her mouth.

‘Is this your way of breaking up with models?’ a feigned pout forms on Haseul’s lips as she approached the canvas.

‘You know that’s not what I meant, Haseul.’ Deadpanned Jinsol.

‘But it lowkey is, right?’ The younger woman stares over Jinsol at the canvas. ‘Maybe I don’t fit with the concept you want to depict. I don’t know though, you’re the art student not me.’

Primal.

What a horrible concept to work on. Jinsoul wanted to throw her easel at the course coordinator for such a dumb idea. Despite having left the project until now the weeks before were just Jinsol trying to scour the innerworkings of her mind for a decent idea because something excellent was not going to emerge at this point of the semester and she wasn’t about to join the unimaginative group of students that draw some snarling animal. Ooh scary. Very primal.

‘I want something barer.’ Was Jinsoul simple response, maybe something nude might be able to help express what she wants. ‘And I’m definitely not going to force you to something that wasn’t advertised in my listing.’

‘And I respect that.’ says Haseul ‘Maybe it’s best we didn’t continue I don’t want to delay your project any longer, we’ve already wasted a day and we haven’t even gotten anywhere. Not that I’m blaming you of course.’

‘No, no. It’s fine.’  

‘How about this? We can do a few posts online for a model right now if you want.’

Approaching a worn tote beside Jinsoul’s table she fishes out her phone, fingers immediately flickering across the screen before showing the blonde.

Currently looking for a model for a visual arts project who lives near/around the arts university. Must be comfortable modelling nude. Please contact me or Jung Jinsoul through our SNS.

‘Is that okay?’

The sides of Jinsoul’s lips quirk into the smallest of smiles.

‘For someone you’ve only known for two days you really do consider us as friends.’

The brunette smacks her chest in an exaggerated expression.

‘You don’t think we’re friends? We even bought each other coffee! I don’t know about you but that’s epitome of college friendship right there,’ She snickers ‘Besides I’m just thankful you haven’t murdered me yet.’

Jinsoul rolls her eyes.

‘What will I do? Give you head trauma with my palette?’

‘Anything’s possible you know, the internet is a scary place after all.’

‘You say that but you’re trying to find another stranger for, not you, but me to meet.’

‘Hmm, true.’ Haseul interjects ‘Buuut you’re the one who wants to see them nude.’

The brunette wiggles her eyebrows suggestively earning a light slap to her shoulder.

‘It’s for art okay?’

Giggling, Haseul throws her hands up in surrender.

‘Yeah sure, art.’

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

It was in the dark of night when Jinsol’s phone began to buzz on her bedside table.

Ugh.

Rolling to the side, the blonde blindly grasps for her phone and squints at the unknown number calling her. She considered leaving the call be but after a few more moments of thought she sits up in her bed, flicking her lamp on as she brings her phone to her ear.

‘Hello?’

‘Hi, is this Jung Jinsol?’

Huh?

Jinsol makes a double take of the number to see if she recalls the number. Nope. Definitely not someone she knows.

‘…Hello?’

Released from her train of thought she hurriedly replies.

‘I- uh. Yes, it is. Who is this?’ Sleep laces Jinsol’s words as she struggles to formulate a reply.

‘Oh I’m sorry. I’m Kim Jungeun, first year at KNUA. I saw your post on the group earlier and Haseul told me to just contact you directly.’ A pause ‘Sorry for calling you at this hour but I was hoping to discuss the details, so we could work together.’

Thankful to Haseul and not so much to the untimely call, Jinsol reaches for a small diary beside her with a pen in hand and hastily writing down the details of the unknown woman talking to her.

Female. Singing major. Past modelling experiences. Nineteen.

‘Should we meet up? Or would you prefer to just get working right away?’ Jungeun enquiries.

‘I’d prefer if we met. It’s easier for me to paint if I know the person.’ Jinsol taps her pen on the page of her diary ‘I’ll text you the address of a small café outside campus and we can meet there tomorrow morning if you’d like.’

‘Of course.’

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The morning of Jinsol’s unceremonious wake up call brought her to a quaint café several blocks away from her University’s campus. The moment she stepped foot through the door she was warmly greeted by one of the workers, having set herself up amongst a group of empty tables with a hot cup of coffee idly placed on her end of the table as she silently sat, waiting. Phone in hand she takes a moment to text Haseul.

JS: Thanks for helping me out Seul, remind me of this message so I can buy you a weeks’ worth of coffee (:

It only took several minutes before another woman entered the space. Jinsol watched quietly as the unknown figure scanned the area before finally settling her gaze on her.

Oh.

She’s gorgeous.

Jinsol’s eyes widened as she awkwardly raised from her chair, the younger woman approaching with a clack of her heels bowing her head at the artist.

‘Hi, you must be Jinsol.’

‘And you must be Jungeun.’ Jinsoul returns her bow.  ‘It’s nice to meet you.’

Both woman exchange a smile as they sit down, the waitress noting Jungeun’s order as she disappeared behind the counter. Jinsol’s lips are placed on the rim of the porcelain cup, taking a sip of the bitter beverage. She made sure to get a good look at the other woman’s face.

Slender face, full lips and a lovely frame of bleach blonde hair complimenting her face nicely.

Nice one Haseul.

‘So what type of art do you do?’

No how are you or sorry for calling you at 1am in the morning? Jinsol stares blankly at the direct attitude of the younger woman in front of her, not that she minded.

‘I do contemporary realism.’ She stops herself for a split second. ‘Would you like to see my work?’

‘You don’t have to ask me twice.’ Jungeun quirked the side of the lips in a knowing smirk. ‘Wouldn’t hurt knowing what I’m working for.’

Facing her phone upwards Jinsol opens a photo gallery featuring some of her finalised pieces, passing the device for Jungeun to see. Jinsol couldn’t help the triumphant smile of hers as Jungeun’s brows raise, impressed.

‘Wow. At least I know you won’t make me look terrible.’

Don’t even think that’s remotely possible.

‘If you don’t mind me being direct, would you mind telling me what you had in mind? I just don’t want to waste any of your time, that’s all.’

‘No of course not!’ Jinsoul replies.

Withdrawing an ink stained sketchbook from her bag she places it between her and Jungeun, both naturally leaning towards the book displaying an array of various poses and ideas that Jinsol had sketched after Haseul left.

‘-And as you know I plan on doing this stuff as a nude piece. I just want your consent before we begin sketches and painting.’ Jinsol states ‘Oh, if you wanted to as well we can choose one of the concepts I have. It’ll be better if we have a more mutual point of view on the piece, I don’t want to push you around.’

‘That’s… not a bad idea.’ Jungeun nods along, flicking and revisiting the pages she was just shown. One page in particular catching her attention, how did she miss this? A slender finger pointing. ‘I want to do this one.’

Jinsoul leans over curiously to see what piece she decided to pick, brows shooting upwards as she notices it was an old sketch from months back. The pages must have been stuck together, until now of course. Humming to herself Jinsol leans back into her chair, sketchbook now within her hands examining the piece.

Well… I guess she could make it work.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The morning after Jinsol was greeted to a firm knock on her door. Unravelling herself from the mess of blankets wrapped around her slender form she shivers from the slight chill in the air, legs moving towards the door. Wrapping her hand around the brass knob she opens the door in the slightest, one eye peeking outwards.

‘Oh, did I come here too early?’

Jinsol turns her head to a small clock perched on the wall.

One hour too early.

Yawning, Jinsol takes in the appearance of the other woman in front of her. Door now ajar as she openly stares at the younger woman’s face unabashed. The latter feels slightly awkward and breaks off the eye contact with a plastic bag, her head poking from the side with a grin.

‘I bought some food.’ Jungeun says, noting that she is still standing outside the entrance of the artist’s apartment she presses. ‘Uh. May I come in?’

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Jungeun admires all the painted canvases aligned on the walls of Jinsol’s apartment not minding that she is being watched by the sleepy blonde on the other end of the room.

‘You really do have a talent, you know that?’

Directing her attention back at Jinsol she flashes a smile motioning a thumbs up. The older woman chuckles still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

‘Mm. Thank you.’

‘Sorry for coming in early, you look so tired.’ Jungeun frowns, quickly gesturing to a coffee machine on the kitchen counter ‘If you want you can go back to sleep and I’ll just make us coffee.’

‘It’s fine, really.’ Jinsol replies ‘I’ll just take a quick shower first then we can get started. Coffee is in the first cupboard to your right.’

Pivoting from her spot Jinsol approaches the bathroom door, the sound of the coffee machine whirring behind her. She could’ve sworn she heard Jungeun mutter so cute.

‘You don’t have to wear makeup in your own home.’ Jungeun says

Jinsol shrugs as her nose adjusts to the mixed scent of coffee and fresh pastries.

‘It’s mainly for your sake.’

The both share a glance before their eyes form crescents.

‘I think you’re cute without makeup though.’

The smile on Jinsol’s face falls as she casts her gaze downwards, face burning.

Well this is awkward.

‘Don’t get compliments often?’

Jinsol releases a nervous laugh, hand reaching the back of her neck.

‘I think you know the answer to that one already.’

‘I find that hard to believe with your looks.’

Oh my god, make her stop!

I mean, it wasn’t that Jinsol was not pretty or the like. She simply preferred to keep to herself and focus on well… herself. Not that she was a narcissist she just didn’t find herself going out of her way to talk to others.

Acquaintances yes, friends not so much.

Casual conversation yes, flirting… well not so much either.

It seems the older woman had an odd habit of spacing out lately as Jungeun appeared in front of her, comically waving her hand in front of Jinsol’s face giggling at the startled expression she received.

‘You sure do this often.’

‘I-Uh, yeah sorry.’

‘No need to be. Here.’ Jungeun offers the coffee she made earlier, head nodding towards the direction of the painting studio in the corner of the room. ‘Shall we get started?’

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

‘Just tell me what to do.’

‘Sit on the stool.’

Jinsol watches as Jungeun does as she’s told, perched on the wooden seat waiting for another action.

‘I just want to get some basic sketches of your front, back and sides.’ Jinsoul explains ‘Erm. How about I put that reference sketch in front of the easel, so you can see?’  

‘I’d appreciate that.’

Retrieving her sketchbook Jinsol tears the page of the sketch in a swift motion, taping it to the opposite side of the easel.

Without a word Jungeun adjusts to the pose sketched in front of her. Bringing both her legs up she rests her feet on the lower rung of the stool and spreads her legs slightly, her arms reaching between the space as her hands grasp the edge of the seat.

Jinsol’s eyes never leave the woman as she makes the final adjustments to her pose.

Tilting her head in the slightest manner Jungeun stretches her upper body and neck, Jinsol carefully watching as the muscles in her neck begin to strain in stunning detail. Although she was clothed the artist notes the areas where Jungeun’s clothes clung and loosened. Already visualising her figure and whatever lay underneath.

With a slight nod Jungeun indicates she’s ready.

Hopping off her chair, the younger girl looks alarmed as Jinsol readily approaches her.

‘Sorry I’m just going to fix some things.’

‘Oh.’ Jungeun relaxes at the comment.

Jinsol’s breath hitches as she leans in closer to Jungeun nose catching the slightest floral scent. Her hands worked professionally, making sure to be firm and concise to keep this is neutral as possible. Using just the pads of her index and middle fingers she lightly adjusts Jungeun’s head and as a final adjustment ensures that her clothes are fitted well enough to provide form.

Not a moment was wasted as Jinsol began sketching fine lines, the scratching of her pencil on paper resonating around the duo. At least one hour passed and a neat sketch sat before Jinsol’s eyes and the cycle commenced.

‘You can take a break.’

‘Turn to your side.’

Pencil strokes.

Quick glances.

‘Have a break.’

Another page flipped.

‘Turn around.’

More pencil strokes.

More glances.

The last page flipped.

‘Okay. Break.’

Jungeun immediately crumbled at those words with a as her entire body loosened, stretching with a satisfied groan. By now the room is washed in golden light, an indicator of it being early afternoon and the younger girl was eager to eat and rest for the day.

‘How did it go?’

‘Come look for yourself.’

Wrapping around the desks surrounding the space she sat, Jungeun mutely nods as the older woman flicks through the three sketches. They were good, yes. But there was something missing and she wasn’t too sure what.

‘…Something’s missing.’ Jungeun starts ‘Something that gives it flair, don’t you think?’

Watching as Jinsol presses her fingers along her lips in thought the younger woman makes use of her frugal break time to fetch a glass of water. She pauses on her return, her cheeks puffing whilst Jungeun observes each painting on the apartment walls deciphering what made each canvas so damn alluring.

Each model was pretty that’s a given, but it wasn’t until several moments later Jungeun’s face flushed red.

They were all nude too.

Not that nude paintings should be associated as a crude expression of one’s body, of course. Yet the longer Jungeun completely focused her attention onto each detail she found herself captivated by the flow of each stroke and how they contributed to the final composition.

For Jinsol to purposefully paint elements in the most symbiotic fashion made the theme of each image so prominent.

‘So is that all for today?’

‘Yeah.’ Jinsol replies ‘Do you really want to sit for three more hours?’

‘I guess not.’ Jungeun chuckles, reaching towards the now empty cup of coffee besides Jinsol. ‘But first, let me clean up for a bit. It’s the least I can do.’

Jinsol opens her mouth to interject but the blonde has already started filling up the sink.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

‘Same time tomorrow?’

‘Same time but an hour later.’

Jinsol leans on the side of the door frame, arms crossed exchanging a glare with Jungeun outside her door before they both break into a fit of giggles, Jungeun being the first to catch her breath.

‘Yeah, sorry about that. I’ll give you your beauty rest.’  Said Jungeun ‘But you’re already beautiful.’

The younger woman looks on in amusement as Jinsoul repeats her same reaction earlier today, eyes glued to the floor.

‘Well, I’m off for now. Hopefully you’re happy with what we did today.’

Jungeun holds her smile whilst Jinsol raises her head and returns the gesture.

The pair bow their heads and bid their farewells. Jungeun’s steps gradually fading down the stairwell.

Arms stretching upwards Jinsol collects her phone, sinking into the cushions of her couch only to find two missed calls from Haseul. Dialling the number her ears are met with a scolding.

‘Hello?! I’ve tried to call you and you never picked up! Did you even see my texts?’

Texts?

Jinsol puts her phone on speaker as she opens up her messages.

15 messages?!

Her widened eyes eventually roll as she reads each single lined message.

H: Wow happy 4 day friendship anniversary! (10:34)

H: Are you going to buy me 4 coffees today? (10:35)

H: Jinsol? (11:02)

H: Ohh you’re with Jungeun aren’t you (11:05)

H: How is she? (11:07)

H: Hellooooo (11:10)

H: Are you dead from blood loss? Was the nude too strong? (11:11)

H: Jinsoooooooooooooool (11:15)

H: Every message after this you have to buy me food on campus (12:45)

H: Food Coupon 1 (12:46)

H: Food Coupon 2 (12:46)

H: Food Coupon 3 (12:46)

H: Food Coupon 4 (12:47)

H: Food Coupon 5 (12:47)

‘Jesus Christ Haseul.’

‘What? Today was an important day and you couldn’t even message me back.’

Jinsol could even hear the pout she was doing right now.

‘Never mind that thought, how did your arty stuff go today? How was Jungeun?’

‘She bought be bread, made me coffee and modelled pretty well if I say so myself. Basically, an unpaid intern.’

‘You’re so welcome. I basically found you the full package right?’ Said Haseul.

‘I suppose so? I actually couldn’t thank you enough for helping me find another model in such a small amount of time, although I feel bad since she is your replacement.’

‘Replacement sounds so harsh Sol.’ Haseul interjects ‘I think of myself more as a… dummy.’

‘A dummy?’

‘Yeah, you know helping you test the waters and seeing what works before moving onto the realll thing.’

‘Whatever you say’ Jinsoul shrugs.

‘So did you do any naked stuff today? Or is that for another day?’

‘No naked stuff today.’ Jinsoul laughs ‘That’s for tomorrow. Once that’s done I can finalise my concept and paint the real thing.’

‘Mhm, fair enough. Be sure to let me know if you run into any problems along the way, mother Seul is here to help.’

‘What, do you have another model on stand by?’ Jinsol deadpans, this girl really is a class act.

‘A mystery we’ll take to our graves.’ Haseul replies. ‘Okay you go do your thing girl I have a nap to take.’

‘Talk to you tomorrow.’

Ending the call Jinsol blankly stares at the ceiling.

Let me know if you run into any problems along the way.

Hmm.

Would an oddly flirtatious model count as a problem?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

‘Good morning.’

Jungeun stands once again in front of Jinsol’s apartment door, bag of pastries in hand and the slyest of grins strewn across her face.

She was an hour early again.

‘Why...’ Jinsol whined.

Opening the door fully the artist allows the model to enter the room, Jungeun turning to face her.

‘Why not?’ Jungeun answers ‘Besides, if I came on time I wouldn’t get to see that cute bare face of yours.’

The younger woman chokes on her own saliva. She really isn’t used to this.

At the sound of a rustling bag Jinsol faces Jungeun.

‘Are you just going to keep standing there, or are you going to come eat with me?’

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

A fresh selection of pastries was placed in the centre of a small dining table, both women sitting opposite each other.

The pair simply stared at the food in front of them, Jungeun being the first to reach for a plain croissant. Jinsol reaches for a cinnamon scroll and chews it lightly. An audible swallow could be heard from the younger woman as she breaks the silence.

‘So, what’s the plan for today?’

Swallowing the mouthful of scroll and a sip of coffee Jinsol replies.

‘I’m going to start the nude sketches today.’ Jinsol frowns ‘It might take a lot longer than yesterday just so you know, you can tell me whenever you need to have a break.’

‘It’s okay.’ Jungeun’s offers a reassuring smile and Jinsol finds herself staring for a bit too long at her lips.

Clearing her throat Jinsol patiently waits as Jungeun finishes her croissant, stacking both their plates and taking her leave.

‘Let’s begin.’

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Arranging numerous pencils and erasers on the table beside her, Jinsol waits patiently for the younger woman. 

Jungeun approaches the aged stool sitting along the edge. Jinsol readies herself for the next few hours, pencil already in hand. Just as Jungeun begins to adjust herself Jinsol interrupts.

‘Could you just…’

Jungeun understood.

‘Top and bra?’

‘Just the top.’

Hazel eyes lock onto each pearl button being unlooped and the skin revealed underneath. It wasn’t until she stared at an open strip of Jungeun’s stomach that she realised that her breath was being held.

Jungeun simply keeps her eyes locked on the artist as her hands grip on the edges of her blouse, pulling the white fabric from her shoulders and arms. The older woman was in her own realm completely unaware of the fact she was being watched.

She admired the exposed skin, briefly pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she trails the lines of muscle either side of her stomach.

The younger woman didn’t need a sign saying what to do next.

Taking the initiative, she pulls her arms around, beginning to unhook her bra.

‘What are y-‘

Jinsol’s throat dries as Jungeun removes the lace encasing her breasts, folding both her blouse and bra into a neat pile on the paint stained cloth below her. Full breasts now in open view to the artist as she cannot help but admire brown tinged nipples and the way Jungeun’s chest would rise as she breathed.

And god those collarbones.

They dipped ever so slightly with shadows defining their form by the lightbulb overhead the pair. Jinsol couldn’t help the twitch in her fingers as she longed to glide them across.

Not another word is muttered as Jungeun reproduces the same pose from yesterday.

The air feels ridiculously heavy as Jinsol finds it much harder to breathe.

And she knows it shouldn’t be.

Jinsol can’t deny her attraction to adding nudity to her pieces, the human body deserves to be admired after all. Even with her previous experiences with models she’s never found herself doing any of this and mainly kept a very professional relationship and tone with them. Nudity is just something she felt so accustomed to, or so she thought.

But god, Jungeun is a whole other story.

Whether those compliments have made her delusional or the way she looks like a living piece of art, Jinsol doesn’t know.

She might consider the latter.

Her hands tremble slightly as she grips her pencil and begins her sketch.

‘Could you… take off your pants too?’

Obliging, Jungeun undoes the top button of her jeans. The sound of the zipper being drawn down breaks the silence momentarily as Jinsol turns her head to the side with a breath. She simply listens as the clothes slide against Jungeun’s legs and eventually drop to the floor with an audible thud.

Jinsol finally brings herself to face her.

She takes a sharp intake of breath.

She really doesn’t like doing what I say, does she?

The older woman’s eyes dart downwards to Jungeun’s bare nether region taking notice of the perfectly formed folds between her thighs.

A ghost of a smirk crosses Jungeun’s lips.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

‘I…I might just work with the front and side.’                

Jinsol doesn’t think she can handle the sight of Jungeun’s rear for two hours, so she settles on using either the front of side for the final painting.

Artist’s expertise, she reassures herself.

‘Could I take a break? I’ll be 10 minutes.’

‘Sure.’

Jinsol doesn’t even realise that it’s been over an hour for the first sketch to be completed as she instinctively reaches under one of the shelves of the table to retrieve a white robe, offering it to Jungeun.

‘Oh.’ Jungeun accepts the piece of clothing. ‘Thank you.’

As she wraps her body in the white garment, Jinsol almost feels sad that her view is obstructed.

Before she knew it Jungeun was behind her and leaning towards the artist, her head hovering above her shoulder.

That same floral scent from yesterday tickle’s Jinsol’s nostrils as freezes at the sudden proximity of the younger woman.

‘Wow.’

I guess Jinsol really does love skin was all the younger woman thought.

Yesterday’s sketch was filled with light lines and nonsensical scribbles. Today, however.

Each line felt like it had purpose, as though Jinsol poured every ounce of her will in detailing each line or curve on Jungeun’s body as she was able to define the various weights and size of each stroke, noting the attention made on her chest.

‘It really does feel like a fuller piece.’

‘I feel that way too.’ Jinsol breathes out.

Uncomfortable with the warmth Jungeun emitted and the way her scent made her feel light headed she begins to lean away, exhaling as Jungeun finally stands upright. The light patter of her feet moving away as she fetches a glass of water from the kitchen, leaving Jinsol a flushed mess.

‘Just let me know when you want to continue.’ Jinsol calls out over her shoulder. ‘I’m just going to step out for a bit.’

Taking her phone as well she begins to dial a number as she walks out to the stairwell.

Jungeun’s eyes were on her the whole time.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

‘Well if it isn’t my friend of five days, how can I help you?’

‘Not the time, Haseul.’

Jinsol’s mouth quirks downwards, she didn’t mean to sound so stern.

‘You said to tell you if I had a problem, right?’

‘Well yeah I did. Is something wrong?’ Haseul asks.

‘At what percentage do you think someone likes a person if they blush at their compliments?’

Haseul chuckles over the line.

‘What kind of question is that?’

‘Haseul.’

The laughter stops and Haseul hums in thought.

‘I have no idea I mean like, maybe twenty percent? It’s a bit weird putting a gauge on something like feelings.’ Haseul says ‘I know you don’t get them often, so I think that already has you whipped.’

Mirthful laughter is heard over the call again and Jinsol’s brows furrow.

Who is she to know I don’t get compliments…

‘Okay, okay. What percentage if the person who usually keeps a very professional work ethic between herself and models ends up openly checking her out?’

‘Getting a bit specific there, bud.’ Haseul pauses ‘Maybe… seventy five percent?’

‘What would make it one hundred?’ Jinsol hurriedly asks.

Oh no, oh no.

Relationships were definitely not Jinsol’s forte. It’s not her fault if she finds herself asking someone she’s only known for not even week for advice.

‘If you end up con-‘ Haseul’s answer is cut off by another voice above her.

‘Jinsol? Are you ready to continue?’

The artist’s face blushes a brilliant shade of red as she abruptly ends the call.

‘Y-yeah.’

How long was she standing there?

Jinsol doesn’t have the time to figure that out right now as her mind has been short circuited since Jungeun assumingly eavesdropped her confessional call with Haseul.

Not that the youngest was displaying any signs of it.

The both walked back into the apartment together, Jungeun was either: completely unaware of what happened or keeping herself freakishly composed as she sat back on the stool. Stripping the robe off, Jungeun drops it to the floor in a pool of fabric.

‘When you’re ready.’

‘Mm.’

Graphite scrapes along another blank page, strokes of grey creating various lines and forms. Jinsol finds her eyes gravitating towards Jungeun and the way her chest jutted outwards. As soon as she met the other blonde’s eyes she flicks them back down in haste as her skin flushes with heat.

The silence is unbearable for Jinsol and she decided to strike a conversation with Jungeun.

Talking whilst she worked was never something the artist did as it usually derailed her thought process, but in this case her mind was already in a wreck.

What could go wrong?

‘So, you’re a singing major…’

‘Yeah I am. I’m here on recommendation.’ Jungeun replies, the rest of her body stationary as her lips moved.

Impressive.

‘Oh that’s nice. You must have a good voice then.’

Jinsol could’ve and most likely would’ve just slapped herself for what she just said. Of course she had to be, this was KNUA after all.

Jungeun breaks her composure, her body shuddering as she suppressed a laugh.

‘Well, I don’t think KNUA would take me if I wasn’t.’

‘What are your plans after you finish your course?’

There is thought visible on the younger woman’s face as she replies.

‘Maybe vocal coach at some entertainment companies, or even become an idol. A lot of things come to mind really. What about you?’

It’s Jinsol’s turn to think, she wasn’t entirely sure herself.

‘I don’t know. I might teach as well or get a name for myself and feature in galleries.’ Jinsol adds ‘Oh. Did I mention? The top graded piece in this assignment gets to do a teaching program for the first years. It might help me decide on some paths to choose.’

‘Well, I best help you get the best grade shouldn’t I?’

Jungeun shifts from her spot to grant Jinsol one of the most authentic smiles. Nude and all.

Is this… eighty percent?

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Amber light gradually envelopes the two women in the afternoons embrace.

The slightest chill in the air cooling Jinsol’s burning skin as her wrist repeats more gliding motions.

Careful not to smudge the lead on the side of her hand the artist raises her hand ever so slightly, marking the finer details on Jungeun’s face.

‘Okay, that’s it.’

Both of them exhale, relieved.

By the time Jinsol was done it was already dark outside. The two of them basking in the fluorescent glow of the single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling.

‘God it’s pretty late already.’ Jungeun observes with a frown. ‘I might miss my bus home.’

‘I’m sorry.’

Jungeun shakes her head, dismissing the apology.

‘It’s my fault, I should’ve kept track of the time better.’

Jinsol’s heart sinks at Jungeun’s tone, she should’ve given her a more accurate time she planned to finish.

Hopping off the chair Jungeun pivots and stretches her arms upward.

The toned muscles of her back reveal themselves for a split second before returning to it’s smooth form, a quiet groan escaping the younger girl as she picks up the robe and drapes it around herself.

On the other hand, Jinsol reviews her sketches, her mind planning out the final concept for tomorrow’s paint session. An obscure idea flashed in her head and made sure it didn’t fade.

She didn’t think Jungeun would mind being painted.

Like, physically painted.

She kept the idea to herself for now as she insisted on checking the bus schedule for a worried Jungeun.

‘I think you’ll miss it by the time you get to the stop.’

‘Shit.’

Jinsol flinched at the sudden swear, Jungeun picking up the reaction.

‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to.’

‘It’s fine. I mean if I had a car I’d definitely drive you back but…’ Jinsoul replies, thinking of a solution. ‘You’re welcome to stay here for the night. I have spare clothes and blankets for you.’

‘Really?’

‘Do the people you live with get pissy if you don’t come home?’

Jungeun shakes her head.

‘My room mates don’t mind.’

‘Then you’re free to stay here. It saves you having to travel here tomorrow as well.’ Jinsol says, quietly muttering under her breath. ‘And maybe I can finally get that one hour of extra sleep…’

‘I’ll choose to ignore that,’ Jungeun chortles ‘But if that’s the case then I’ll stay over.’

‘Not a problem.’ Jinsol grins ‘So… what do you want to order to eat? I’m starving.’ 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

‘Thank you.’

Traffic hustles under a now open window as Jinsol accepts a box of pizza from the front door, settling on the couch as she shoots a puzzling look to Jungeun sitting on the floor.

‘You don’t want to sit here?’

‘Mm it’s okay.’ Jungeun says ‘I’m just confirming how you look good at all angles.’

Jinsol doesn’t look down this time but instead rolls her eyes, but that doesn’t stop the blushing creeping along her cheeks. Ignoring the comment, she opens the cardboard box encasing the duo’s dinner for tonight.

Slice in one hand and a remote in the other, Jinsol turns the television on to some random show to fill the silence.

‘How do you think your painting is going to come out?’

Gay.

‘Good. I have some extra ideas I wanted to do for tomorrow, but I’ll leave that discussion for later.’

‘Good enough to snatch those top marks?’

‘Hmm. I’d say so.’ Her eyes meet Jungeun’s before she continues ‘I think my gorgeous model will be enough to carry me to the top five in the class.’

Jinsol’s laughter breaks out as she watches the bewildered expression on Jungeun’s face.

That’s what you get for all those remarks.

Snorting Jungeun joins Jinsol, ending in a toothy grin directed at the older woman.

Jinsol felt her heart pound at the sight cursing herself for being so easily swayed as they continued to converse.

By the time the pizza was finished, Jungeun found herself yawning.

‘Did you want to shower first? I can set up the couch for you tonight.’

‘I’d appreciate it.’

Jinsol moves from her spot towards her room. Collecting a towel and a pile of clothes she returns to the living area offering the items to Jungeun.

‘Thanks.’

‘Bathroom’s right there when you’re ready.’

As the bathroom door closes Jinsol begins to layout a blanket and pillows on the couch. Satisfied with her effort she makes use of the alone time she has, she dials off to Haseul.

Hey it’s Haseul. Sorry I’m not around right now and can’t take your call, please send me a message.

Sighing, Jinsol decides to just call at another time as it feels insincere talking about her personal feelings through a text.

Eighty five percent?

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Jinsol was feeling more restless than usual.

God knows what time it is right now but all Jinsol knew is that it’s late and that she wants to sleep so badly.

So why couldn’t she?

She tossed around on the mattress. Images of Jungeun burning, searing every time she tried to close them.

It wasn’t even until now that she noticed the hammering of her heart pulsing in her ears or the amount of heat her body held. She couldn’t shake off the images no matter what she did and by the end of it she could only focus on the streaks of light entering her room from the street lights outside.

This is so stupid. I feel like I’m some doting high schooler.

Releasing her frustrations into her pillow Jinsol takes caution of the sleeping figure on the other side of the wall.

With slow steps she plans on getting a glass of water and returning to bed.

I swear she makes things so complicated for me.

Jungeun’s silhouette sat between the panel of one of the windows, perched onto of the sill’s edge. At the sound of soft steps, she directs her attention at Jinsol.

‘Can’t sleep?’

Part of Jungeun’s face is illuminated by the lights outside, alabaster skin radiating in the dark room as she faces the artist.

‘Yeah. You too I’m assuming?’

‘Mm.’

Jinsol nears Jungeun, the both staring in silence.

‘And why’s that?’ Jinsol enquires.

‘I just have things on my mind.’

What kind of-

‘What kind of things?’

Jinsol didn’t really understand why she was pressing this so much, she honestly just came out her to drink some water, clear her head and go back to bed. Late night therapy wasn’t necessarily on her mind right now.

Not with Jungeun at least.

Pulling out one of the dining table chairs, Jinsol sits awaiting a reply.

‘Just…things.’ Jungeun says.

Jinsol chuckles with a shrug, she asked, and she answered she supposes. Standing to approach the cupboard Jungeun speaks.

‘As in, why is it when you look at me my heart races, things.’

Jinsol feels her heart stop for a split second, freezing.

‘Or why I can’t sleep because all I can think about is you, things.’

She could hear Jungeun approach her from behind and she whips around startled.

‘Why you, who is still a total stranger to me makes my heart flutter like crazy, things.’

One step closer, one step back.

As soon as Jinsol’s back hit the counter behind her she knew she was fucked.

Hazel eyes darted all over Jungeun’s face, heart racing oh so incredibly fast.

She couldn’t even keep track of how many beats it made as it blended into a static in her ears once Jungeun trapped her between two arms.

‘I fell so hard for you Jinsol, you know that?’ Jungeun hushes ‘And I don’t even know why. That’s the worst part of it all.’

Jungeun’s breath heaves, her voice quivering in the slightest.

‘Please, just say something. I feel like I can't breathe.’

Jinsol wanted to, god she did. But her throat clamps at the request.

‘I thin-‘ She cuts herself off, unsure if she even wants to continue.

‘You think what?’

More silence is filled between them as Jungeun leans her forehead on Jinsol’s shoulder.

‘I think…’ Inhaling deeply she continues. ‘I-I think I’m falling for you too.’

More silence.

She could feel Jungeun’s breath against her shoulder as she spoke.

‘One hundred percent?’ Jungeun asks in a whisper.

Oh god.

The younger woman smiles when met with no response.

‘I was calling for you as you walked out but I guess you didn’t hear me.’ Jungeun elaborates.

‘H-how much did you listen to?’

‘All of it.’ Jungeun says ‘Sor-‘

‘One hundred percent.’ Jinsol interrupts. No need for apologies tonight.

‘What?’ Jungeun mutters.

Mustering up every bit of confidence she could, she wraps her arms around the shorter woman.

‘I think I’m falling for you, one hundred percent.’

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 


	2. Obsessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally have time to work on chapter three so this chapter will now be put out :^)

3.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

A pair of eyes flutter open, staring blankly at the ceiling.

Jinsol’s phone vibrates harshly against her nightstand as she blindly reaches out, answering.

‘Hello?’

‘Hello,’ Haseul coos ‘I only just saw your missed call, why didn’t you text me?’

‘I-‘ Jinsol pauses, sitting upright in her bed.

Should she tell her?

‘Jinsol?’

‘Oh, I uhh..’ Jinsol smacks her head lightly ‘How do I desc-‘

‘It’s about Jungeun right?’ Haseul asks. Once she’s met with an awkward silence she laughs, continuing ‘Oh my god, it is right? Count on me to only just realise with what you asked me yesterday!’

‘Shut up…’

‘Aww little Jinsol is already whipped because she saw a pretty girl naked.’

Jinsol pinches the bridge of her nose, easing away the heat rushing to her face.

‘That. That’s not it.’ Jinsol states matter-of-factly ‘We’re like an unofficial couple I guess…’

‘Unofficial?’

‘We erm, basically confessed to each other last night-‘

‘Last night?!’ Haseul exclaims ‘You’ve like seen each other for like three days!’

‘…Love at first sight?’

‘Hey, hey I’m not saying it’s a bad thing as long as it’s mutual between you two.’ A giggle escapes Haseul’s mouth ‘Look, I gotta head off to a class real soon so text me any other details that come along. Talk to you later!’

‘Laters.’

Ending the call Jinsol couldn’t suppress a chuckle. Placing her phone away, she stretches and wraps her blankets around herself.  Morning light leaks through the gaps of closed blinds as Jinsol moves from the warmth of her bed with a groan, feet pattering against the hardwood floor as she shuffles towards the kitchen. Her ears perk at the sound of the running shower, quickly glancing at the mess of blankets on the couch with a frown.

After last night’s encounter Jinsol had found it best that they refrain from leaping into their relationship. Ironic considering how it developed in the first place. Girlfriend or not the piece was still a priority and Jinsol would have to remain professional regardless of the situation. Besides, her apartment wasn’t really what she considered ‘first date’ material.

Rubbing her temple, she tries to ease the oncoming headache and instead turns her attention to the toaster and coffee machine on the kitchen counter. Just one more day and all she’d have to do is write a reflective piece and submit it on campus.

Just as she set two plates of toast on the table Jungeun exits the shower, a towel strewn across her shoulder. It took a few moments for Jinsol to register that Jungeun was only wearing a bath robe. Both women exchanging a smile.

‘Good Morning.’

‘Hey.’

Jungeun notices the quizzical expression as Jinsol examines the robe wrapped around her body.

‘I thought it would be easier to… you know.’

Nodding, Jinsol motions to an empty seat taking some jam and other condiments from the cupboard.

‘I should be finished up with everything today, let’s push through it.’

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The notorious silence of her apartment was cut by the music booming from a set of Bluetooth speakers, much to Jungeun’s surprise. The model tilts her head, the song title sitting at the tip of her tongue.

‘Is this…’

‘If you return.’ Jinsol interjects. ‘By Gummy.’

The older woman concentrates briefly on mixing her paints, mainly for the skin. Squeezing multiple tubes of their contents onto her palette. Head slowly moving to the music.

‘Wow. Pretty old school.’ Jungeun remarks, quirking a brow. ‘If I’m to be honest, I took you more as the electronic type.’

‘I think you’d like the last song in the playlist then. The painting process is so much easier with music. Besides it’s one of my favourite songs.’ Jinsol pauses for a few moments as the orchestral introduction passes. ‘Even your last goodbye was so cold~’

Jungeun throws her head back with a laugh, as Jinsol comically holds one of her brushes as a mock microphone the eldest’s eyebrows forming two perfect arches as she sings the next line.

‘You turned around without even saying farewell~’

‘Oh my god, stop!’ Jungeun manages to breathe out between chuckles.

‘Okay, okay!’ Jinsol chortles, tapping her brush on the blank canvas. ‘Come on then, let’s get started.’

They both regain their composure, Jinsol taking a few moments to absorb herself into the music.

Now this was her element.

An array of paints and brushes were laid out beside her, neatly arranged and ready to be used. Taking her previous sketches into consideration Jinsol simply places them onto the table beside her, shifting in her seat until she was comfortable. Taking it as her cue, Jungeun strips the robe and begins to retake her position on the stool. It was clockwork.

Swiftly licking her lips Jinsol takes one lasting gaze at the naked form in front of her, the younger woman shuddering in response.

God.

Even if it would kill her, Jinsol would make sure that she would paint this woman in enticing detail.

Fingers grasp at a medium sized brush, briefly dipping into a premixed dollop of paint Jinsol had prepared just earlier. Bringing her hand upwards she begins to form Jungeun’s body, alternating between the canvas, her palette and Jungeun.

She always liked starting off her paintings to this song.

It was calming, nostalgic, enough to send Jinsol into this peace of mind which allowed her strokes to remain swift yet smooth.

Jungeun notices the artists’ change in character and watches amusedly as Jinsol sways her head completely engrossed in the painting and her music.

Each song played gradually increased in tempo and energy, by the time the final song played Jinsol was nearing the end of the piece.

For the sin of swallowing the afternoon sun.

Her strokes begin to quicken.

I’m right here, so hot.

Accentuating.

Alone with you tonight.

Contouring.

Singing in the rain.

Then finally, blending.

Paint stained hands carefully wipe at the artist’s forehead with a sigh of relief.

The ambience from the street below gradually fades along with the music and the room bathes in an ethereal orange wash. Arms stretching outwards Jinsol gently places her brush down, content with the canvas in front of her.

Jungeun takes it as her break and mimics Jinsol’s stretch with a groan, calling over the canvas.

‘Well you weren’t wrong.’

‘Hmm?’ 

‘I really enjoyed that song.’ Jungeun says. ‘Who’s it by? I don’t think I’ve heard it before.’

‘It’s by yours truly.’ Jinsol answers, pointing a proud thumb at herself. ‘My musically adept twin called Jinsoul, she’s in the group Orbit. Pretty cool how we share the same name right?’

‘What a small world.’ The younger woman deadpans. ‘Then again, Korea is the size of a bean. I guess it’s not as uncommon as I should think.’

‘Wow no need to hit me with the sarcasm card, Miss Kim.’ The artist receives a glare at the use of the other woman’s surname, quickly moving on. ‘Well? Don’t you want to look at the final piece?’

Jungeun breaks into a smile, grasping at the robe beside her, giddily pacing towards Jinsol. The artist watches the model’s expression as her eyes widen, a pleased smile strewn across her lips.

‘It’s actually amazing.’

‘I’m glad you like it.’

The younger woman’s eyes trail across each stroke noting the fluidity of the piece, gaze landing on her own face and just how well Jinsol managed to capture her expression. At this point the nudity didn’t even fluster her and instead she found herself admiring the detail and rawness of the piece.

‘Looks like top mark material.’

‘It better be, I can only imagine what else was submitted.’

Sighing, Jinsol spins herself to face Jungeun properly and to her surprise Jungeun was intently staring.

‘What-‘

Jinsol is unable to finish as Jungeun’s lips capture hers in an endearing kiss. Tilting her head, she feels one of Jungeun’s hands on her waist the other cupping her cheek as they continue their lip lock. After what seemed like an eternity the two pull away with flushed faces, Jungeun’s laughter resounding in the room as she watches Jinsol’s dumbstruck face.

‘I thought you deserved it.’ She says. ‘You worked so hard.’

‘You did too…’ Jinsol mumbles feigning a pout.

‘I think doing all that… art stuff…’ Jungeun hovers her hand around the pile of brushes, ‘Is definitely harder than sitting down for a couple of hours.’

‘While naked.’ The artist adds.

‘That too. But still, at least I got to watch you.’

Jungeun flashes a bright smile and Jinsol returns it. Taking a note of the time Jungeun adds.

‘Let me help you clear everything up and I should head back to my place.’

Jinsol shakes her head.

‘No, it’s fine. I think it’ll be too late once I pack everything up. You should just head back.’

‘But I want to see you a bit more.’ Jungeun whines, voice raising a pitch higher than usual as she wiggles her body.

‘God, please don’t do that.’ The older woman laughs. ‘If it makes you any better I can walk you down to the bus stop.’

Jungeun grips at a paint streaked hand.

‘I think I’d like that too.’

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Jinsol flinched once cool air brushed against her skin looping her arms with Jungeun out of instinct.

The bus stop was only a few blocks away from Jinsol’s apartment, yet the artist felt at ease being outside considering that she was holed up in her apartment for the last few days.

‘You’re my first girlfriend you know.’

Jinsol perks her head at Jungeun’s voice.

‘Really?’

‘Really.’ Jungeun hums. ‘Weird right? For some reason I didn’t think confessions would go that smoothly.’

‘I-uh.’

‘Jinsol.’ The youngest calls behind her.

Wait, behind?

Not even realising that Jungeun had stopped walking or the loss of warmth by her side she turns back, embarrassed.

‘Bus stop is right here.’

‘Right, sorry.’

‘Sit with me for a bit?’

Obliging Jinsol sets herself down beside Jungeun, another five minutes wouldn’t hurt.

‘About last night…’ Jungeun sighs. ‘Sorry if I came off abrupt, it’s just- when something like that happens I really need to get it off my chest.’

The atmosphere between them had shifted uncomfortably and Jinsol nods along, she didn’t need to talk right now.

‘Everyone’s so competitive here, focussing on themselves only. It’s hard to make friends.’ Jungeun pauses ‘But, I don’t know when Haseul put that post in the group it was something refreshing, new. I figured I could do something totally interesting and meet someone new out of it and I guess I wasn’t wrong.’

‘I’m glad I met you too. I don’t actually have that many friends either…’ Jinsol confesses.

‘You don’t keep in touch with any of your previous models?’

‘Not really, it’s purely business between them. They model for me and I just paint them when the time comes around.’

‘Oh.’

It dawned on Jinsol on just how her response could be interpreted so she continues.

‘It’s just I prefer to lay low when it comes to personal relationships, so I never bothered maintaining any with the exception to Haseul… and you.’

‘Mm fair enough.’ The edges of Jungeun’s lips quirk into a smirk. ‘So… When do you want to go out next time?’

Immediately Jinsol feels a miraculous weight lifted and the tension is broken between the two.

‘Like, on a date?’ Jinsol replies.

‘I don’t count the previous days as dates. Just so you know.’

‘I wouldn’t either.’ The eldest murmurs.

‘Actually, you know what?’

Jinsol watches as Jungeun angles her body to turn to her, a hand reaching out of her pockets she pats it against her pants before offering it to the older woman.

‘Hi, I’m Kim Jungeun. First year at KNUA and singing major, nineteen.’

Jinsol soon realises what she is doing and plays along with the make-shift speed date. Shaking hands.

‘Jung Jinsol. Second year at KNUA, majoring in fine arts. Twenty-one years old. Nice to meet you.’  

‘Well with introductions out of the way I think you’re really attractive and paint good pictures. I say that we just date, how about you?’

The artist laughs uncontrollably at the blunt question taking a moment to calm herself down.

‘Why of course. How could I turn someone like you down?’

Jinsol confusedly watches as Jungeun gasps, shifting in her spot.  

‘Wait, the lighting is so good for this.’

Fishing her phone from her pocket she huddles up against Jinsol.

‘Let’s take a picture together.’

The two women alternate between winking and flashing peace signs and Jungeun begins to scribble down some text on the bottom on a picture she’s satisfied with, huddling over her phone.

‘Don’t look.’ Jungeun squints her eyes accusingly at Jinsol.

‘Okay then.’ Hands up in surrender Jinsol turns around, curious.

‘Done, I’ll send it to you soon.’ Jungeun smiles.

At the sound of an oncoming bus the two sits up, Jungeun hailing the driver and turning to Jinsol.

A chaste kiss is planted on Jinsol’s lips just before the bus arrives and the younger woman hurriedly enters the bus. Jinsol waving along as it departs.

Once out of sight her phone vibrates in the pocket of her jeans, opening a message she is greeted by a picture of her and Jungeun adorned with a cat filter and a neatly written message at the bottom.

This is KimSol reporting and today is our first day (D-1).

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Legs hurriedly traverse the open grounds of the campus and Jinsol was struggling to haul her canvas beside her. Draped in a large cloth it was already a pain to sit in the bus with the piece but walking to the eastern wing of the campus was another story.

The night before Jinsol had made sure to take pictures of the final piece for digital submission but the coordinator insisted that students bringing their physical copies to display for future events.

Not to mention some last-minute date suggestions from Jungeun.

The two decided to meet at the café where they first met, because why not?  

Opening the door to the main studio she takes in the number of pieces strung up against the wall.

There were some nice pieces but after a while Jinsol realised she was right about other students taking the scary animals approach.

So much for originality.

‘What was that?’

Jinsol stiffens in place at the words that had just exited her mouth as she scans the studio, eyes landing on an unfamiliar woman. Bowing apologetically, she replies.

‘Oh sorry, I didn’t know someone else was here.’

The other woman was tall, maybe even taller than Jinsoul. She had a pretty face, framed by brown waves of hair and an outfit which complimented her proportions well.  

‘I-I’m sorry, who are you?’ Jinsol questioned ‘It’s just I’ve never seen you in my classes or as any of the other faculty staff and well, only those people can access the studio when classes aren’t in session.’

The woman simply smiles and turns to fully face Jinsol with a bow.

‘My name is Sooyoung. Professor Lim allowed me to come inside here while I wait for my admission interview.’

Oh.

‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to come off as brash Sooyoung…’ Jinsol apologises once more not sure what formality to use.

‘You can just call me by my name. You’re a second year, right?’ Sooyoung questions Jinsol, the latter nodding in response. ‘Then we’re the same age. I mean assuming you came here right after high school.’

Sooyoung points at the covered canvas in Jinsol’s arms curiously quirking a brow.

‘Are you here to display your piece as well?’

‘Yeah I am.’

The brunette claps her hands together excitedly, startling Jinsol.

‘I’d love to see it, if you don’t mind.’

Wordlessly the artist places her bag on a nearby desk and takes the canvas to a vacant spot, Sooyoung maintaining her gaze on the artist.

Jinsol prayed that her trip here would be a quick one, but her unexpected encounter with Sooyoung may or may not cause a minor inconvenience in her plans with Jungeun. Not keen on keeping her waiting she props the canvas against the wall, uncovering the piece and easing herself away from the other woman.

‘Wow. Compared to the other work I’ve seen, this makes the others seem like child’s play.’ Sooyoung admires the streaked canvas, her eyes lingering on the bottom corner of the canvas ‘I heard the highest graded one gets to hold workshop with next the first years next year.’

‘Thank you. And yes, they do.’ Taken aback by the snide remark at her classmates, Jinsol takes the off handed compliment anyway. Gathering her belongings, she bows once more excusing herself. ‘Um, I really do have to get going but I hope your interview goes well.’

‘Thanks.’ Sooyoung replies.

Jinsol strings her tote across a shoulder, bidding her farewell.

‘Jinsol?’

Brow furrowing, the blonde turns her attention back to Sooyoung who points her thumb back at the canvas.

‘Your signature.’ She laughs lightly, eyes locking with the artist. ‘Just wanted to say that I feel like I might be seeing you quite often next year. I hope we can be good friends.’

As soon as the door clicks shut behind her, Jinsol hurriedly rushes down the halls.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

It’s as though the roles were reversed from the first day they met.

Jinsol is the second the enter the café this time around, with Jungeun being the one sitting in anticipation in a secluded part of the room.

The younger woman takes a sip of her latte, her cup clinking against the saucer.

‘Did you set up your piece?’ Jungeun asks, chin resting on her palm.

‘Mm. Ran into someone while I was there.’ Glancing upwards, a waitress awaits her order. ‘Just a coffee thanks.’

Turning back to face Jungeun the latter responds.

‘Oh? Who was it?’

‘I actually have no idea.’ Jinsol replies ‘She was just hanging out in the studio before her admission interview.’

She wasn’t too sure what it was, but the artists’ encounter with Sooyoung made her uneasy. Maybe she’s just overthinking things.

Probably that.

‘Mm.’ The younger hums from the rim of her cup. ‘Think your grade will be good enough?’

‘Do I?’ Jinsol ponders ‘Give me three more weeks and I’ll tell you the answer.’

‘Will I ever get to model for your future paintings?’ Jungeun dramatically sighs, casting her gaze outside the window. ‘I miss sleeping on your couch.’

‘Really?’ Jinsol smirks ‘Move in with me then.’

‘Oh? So soon?’

‘Maybe in the future. Who knows.’

Jinsol leans back in her seat as her coffee is set in front of her, steam warming her cheeks as she wraps her lips on the edge of the cup.

‘My lease doesn’t end till next year unfortunately, though I’m sure I can settle on a weekly visit or two. Maybe even a sleepover during semester break.’ Jungeun wiggles her eyebrows suggestively, receiving an incredulous look from Jinsol.

‘I’d really like that.’ Jinsol grins.

‘I would too’ She raises her hands defensively ‘But not like-not because of that. It’d be because I like seeing you.’

‘Oh right.’ Jungeun quips ‘I also wanted to meet Haseul.’

‘Why’s that?’

‘I’ve only talked to her via messenger, she seems pretty interesting.’

‘Interesting doesn’t even cut it.’ Jinsol says ‘I’ll definitely ask her about meeting up though, I’m sure she’ll be excited to meet you.’

‘Do you think she can help me gauge my interest in you with percentages?’

Jinsol chokes on her coffee, the beverage scalding her throat as she coughs.

‘Too soon?’ Jungeun sheepishly asks.

Jinsol’s voice is hoarse as she responds.

‘Too soon.’

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The last three weeks passed by in a blur.

In between dates, classes and minor assessment pieces. The artist thinks she’s flat broke from treating Haseul and Jungeun to meals whilst on campus.

Jinsol found herself awake in the early hours of the morning. Laptop set in front of her as she refreshes her grades page frustratingly.

Gnawing at her thumb, she continues to click the refresh icon, until finally.

A table of her respective classes and assignments appear, each displaying their respective grade. She was pleased, but she wanted to know what her major piece received. Scrolling slowly, she finds the title.

Fine Arts Concept Design: 2017

Scrolling a bit further down, Jinsol suppresses a scream.

A+

‘Fuck yes!’

Not wasting a minute more, she checks her emails.

Professor Junsu Lim – Fine Arts Major Assessment Results

‘Please, please, please.’

Her heart thunders in her ears as she clicks.

Good morning students,

                Excellent work to all of you for this semester. As you may be all aware the major assessment of this year was based off the ‘Primal’ concept. The highest graded student from this assignment is given the opportunity to work with the Fine Arts faculty at KNUA to hold their own workshop in their third year of study for next years students.

To many of you this may be a large chance to hone your skills and share them with earnest students. Below is listed the three highest graded students of the cohort.

Jinsol Jung (95%)  
Minho Park (88%)  
Chaeyoung Kim (84%)  
Congratulations to these three students, but primarily to Jung Jinsol for her outstanding efforts in this year’s concept assessment. As a reminder the pieces are available in the eastern wing of campus in the Fine Arts studio, in the second floor if you would like to see. I wish all of you the best of luck for next semester.

Kind Regards,

Professor Junsu Lim

The grin on Jinsol’s face remains plastered on as she scrambles for her phone, dialling.

‘Hello?’

‘Baby~’ Jinsol coos. ‘Guess what?’

‘Oh, good morning.’ Jungeun yawns on the line. ‘What is it?’

‘I got top marks for my major piece!’

The younger woman’s voice perks up at the news.

‘Really? I’m so proud of you! You deserved it 100%’

Jinsol cringes at the use of that percentage and Jungeun knows it.

‘We need to celebrate or something, have you told Haseul yet?’

‘No not yet.’

Jinsol can only imagine the reaction she’d garner from the other girl, probably something on the lines such as ‘I guess I wasn’t a good enough model at all’ or ‘Yeah all me, maybe you should buy me drinks since I carried you to fine art victory.’

Most likely the latter.

‘Well, when you do tell me. We can go and get barbeque, my treat. I think your bank account needs a break.’

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Campus was eerily quiet during semester break, but she was sure no sane student would want to touch anything university related with a ten-foot pole.

Approaching the door to the Dean’s office she knocks momentarily, poking her head through the door.

She expects to meet the aged face of their faculty executive but what she didn’t expect was the brunette she met all those weeks back.

‘You must be Miss Jung, please come in.’

Stepping foot into the office she greets both the Dean and Sooyoung.

‘We’ll just be a moment, we’re actually just finishing up with Sooyoung’s scholarship details.’

‘Scholarship?’ Jinsol enquires.

‘Sooyoung here is to commence first year studies in the fine arts course next year, she’s received exemplary recommendations from her previous studies in America.’

‘That’s amazing.’

‘Funnily enough, I believe she’ll be one of the many students participating in your workshop next year. I’m sure you’ll take her under your wing, yes?’

Sooyoung remains silent in her spot, her gaze lingering on Jinsol and it makes the artists face burn.

‘Yes, of course. Talent like hers can’t be wasted.’ She smiles.

‘I don’t mean to cut into your time Miss Jung come and sit.’ He nods his head at Sooyoung ‘Thank you for your time Miss Ha, we can finalise the rest of the details another time.’

Sooyoung’s chair scrapes against the floor below as she moves to stand.

‘Thank you for having me.’ She bows, eyes never leaving Jinsol. ‘I look forward to working with you, Miss Jung.’

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Jinsol wasn’t too sure how she felt about third year approaching so fast.

Time acted as a cruel mistress as months shortened to weeks, the inevitable avalanche of work that piled onto the poor artist being far from what she expected.

Jungeun could sense it too.

Not that it was hard to.

The artist was way beyond her usual threshold and sleep was usually never an option for her as she worked tirelessly throughout the night organising the components of her upcoming workshop.

Even now as the younger woman watches her on the phone to the arts faculty she frowns as she notices the slight drawl to Jinsol’s words and the sluggish manner she paced around her apartment.

‘…Yeah, thank you. I’ll talk to you next week then.’

Jungeun continues to watch, arm propped up and head resting on the flat of her palm gazing expectantly at the older woman.

‘Everything okay?’

Jinsol squeals excitedly wriggling her body childishly.

‘Mhm.’ She hums. ‘I have the next week and a bit off now since the faculty are taking care of the rest of it. Doing the administrative side of it.’

‘Does that mean you can set me free from here?’

The latter puffs her cheeks, feigning annoyance.

‘It’s not like I kept you captive here…’ Jinsol trails off ‘But I would really appreciate some time out of here. You must be bored to death from all the workshop shit I have to do.’

Jungeun shakes her head.

‘It’s really not a problem for me, you should know that being with you is more than enough.’  

‘You don’t say…’

Funnily enough Jinsol would have thought the whole workshop situation would cause nothing but a string of complications, but nevertheless it was far from that.

Very, very, far from that.

Jungeun found herself in Jinsol’s apartment more than she expected. Unfortunately, her lease didn’t finish until the end of the second semester but that didn’t matter, she was fine visiting Jinsol twice a week.

In fact, the two of them seemingly strengthened their relationship paving a foundation and creating walls of mutual agreements and rules that ensured that the both of them would remain content with where they were, and nothing would go astray.

And within those walls they shed tears, reminisced and flourished in each other.

To which the half year spent revealing childhood memories and deeply lodged secrets made those months seem like years.

 ‘Besides what is there to do lately? Semester starts in a few weeks, so all the events have finished up.’ The older woman exaggerates a pout.

‘Actually, about that…’

Head perking up Jinsol tilts her head curiously to the side.

‘I thought you were too busy, so it totally dropped from my mind, but I have two tickets to see that digital art installation in Gangnam at the end of the week.’

Eyes widen with a gasp, pupils practically sparkling.

‘Oh my god. I totally forgot about that, you seriously managed to get tickets?’

‘Sure did. Got two sitting in my room right now, technically I planned on getting three.’

At the mention of three Jinsol quirks a brow.

‘Haseul of course. I remember calling her about it and she said something along the lines of not wanting to deal with, quote’ Her hands raise briefly. ‘Third wheel shit.’

‘I- ‘Jinsol stutters, suppressing a laugh. ‘…Yeah sounds about right.’

Jinsol paces over to Jungeun’s position on the couch with the youngest of the pair unfolding her legs and widening her arms as an invitation. Returning the gesture, the pair collapse length ways on the couch in an embrace.  As an arm slings over Jungeun’s waist Jinsol traces nonsensical patterns on the clothed skin.

‘I didn’t take you as someone who would want to go to an art exhibition.’

The younger woman chuckles, planting a peck on Jinsol’s nose.

‘Neither did I, but I suppose I had a change of heart because of a certain someone.’ She adds ‘Besides, I’m already dating a work of art I wouldn’t mind seeing something different.’

With an unsightly wink Jungeun is guarding herself against a flurry of playful slaps, mirthful cheers resonating in the room.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Cold wind bites at Jinsol’s exposed skin, hands reaching up to tug at the knit material around her neck in an effort to fight the chill.

It didn’t help.

She almost whines as a particular gust of air passes by her adding to her already chilled state. Glancing at her phone she acknowledges a text from Jungeun only several minutes ago stating that she was waiting outside and the eldest forced her way through the cold eager to loop arms with Jungeun.

At the sight of a particularly prominent building sandwiched between two photo studios she catches a glimpse of the other blonde waiting amongst a slowly growing line.

Not even hesitating she quickens her pace and in return startles the younger woman as she latches onto her seeking a source of warmth.

‘Well hello there.’ Jungeun grins.

‘It’s way too cold today.’

‘Well unfortunately for you, the doors won’t open for another ten minutes. So, you’re just going to have to suck it up honey.’

Jinsol presses herself closer at her reply, entwining their fingers as they waited.

‘This place looks nice, surprised to see something like this tucked away here.’

‘Yeah… The exhibitions here usually bring something new and refreshing.’ Jinsol replies.

‘Oh? Did single Jinsol come here a lot?’

The latter rolls her eyes.

‘Yes, in fact single Jinsol came here a lot. Is there a problem with that?’

Jungeun cheekily shakes her head.

‘Yeah there is, it’s the fact that you were single.’

Jinsol never found herself adapting to Jungeun’s flirtatious character and she feels a rush of warmth flood to her pale cheeks in a noticeable rose hue.

‘I hope we can come here a lot.’ Jungeun smiles ‘And I hope one day it’s your work that I get to see too.’

…

At the shuffle of footsteps Jinsol stretches her neck and tip toes over the line with a sigh at the sight of opened doors, tickets in hand.

The warmth inside the main lobby was a welcomed change to the unbearable weather outside as a wave of bodies dispersed throughout the building.

The artist rocks awkwardly on the spot as Jungeun retrieves a pamphlet, now invested in a conversation with whoever was at the front desk. Her eyes briefly scanning over the small crowd.

Wait.

Her gaze locks onto a familiar brunette as she passes through the front doors.

She was adorned in a beige beret and a very fitting turtle neck, neatly tucked into a pair of black jeans.

For some reason the blonde found herself staring for a moment too long, attempting to match the face with a name.

Nothing came to mind.

She figures that her staring went for a moment too long, their eyes meeting.

A flash of familiarity sparkles in the other woman’s eyes and she diverts from her path towards Jinsol, full crimson lips curl into the most coquettish smile. 

Immediately Jinsol breaks out of her daze and attempts to pretend like she hadn’t see the other woman at all.

Too late.

‘…Jinsol?’

The brunette peeks into Jinsol’s view, smile still plastered onto her lips.

‘Hi…’ The blonde trails off, she really doesn’t remember her name.

‘Forget me already?’ She chuckles lightly ‘Sooyoung. I’m sure you remember now.’ 

Oh

Sooyoung.

Scholarship Sooyoung.

Yeah Jinsol remembers now.

‘I, yeah I do. Sorry it’s just we only met once-‘

‘Twice.’

Huh?

Oh right, in the Dean’s office.

‘-Pretty briefly too, sometimes names don’t pop up to mind as they should.’

‘Happens to the best of us.’ Sooyoung replies, glancing up and down the blonde ignores the salacious glint in her eyes. ‘Are you here by yourself?’

Definitely not.

Most definitely not.

But she honestly wishes Jungeun was here to whisk her away from this god awkward situation because the knot that was forming in her stomach earlier tightens the further Sooyoung looks at her.

And god does it make her feel uncomfortable as hell.

‘Ah no I’m not-‘

‘Jinsoool’

Jungeun skips over to the blondes side, pamphlet now in hand as she turns her attention to Sooyoung.

‘Oh? Who’s this?’

Jinsol ignores the slight tick in Sooyoung’s brow as the sight of their laced arms, silence draping the trio.

‘Uh, this is Sooyoung.’ Jinsol drawls the end of her name ‘She’s a scholarship student going to KNUA this semester, she studied in America beforehand…?’

Jinsol wasn’t too sure if she was reiterating properly but Sooyoung injects.

‘Yeah, did a year of fine arts there and decided to come back home. American life wasn’t really for me.’ She giggles. 

‘Wow nice, you two know each other?’ Jungeun queries. 

 ‘We’ve been…acquainted with each other.’ Sooyoung smiles curtly. ‘I’ll be attending her workshop next week actually. I’ll be continuing with fine arts here.’

Jinsol watches cautiously as the two continue their friendly exchange, eyes darting between the brunette and her girlfriend.

‘Forgive me for not asking earlier, but what’s your name?’

Jungeun dismisses the polite nature of Sooyoung with a wave.

‘It’s fine. My name is Jungeun, first- no second-year majoring in singing at KNUA as well.’

Sooyoung appears notably impressed.

‘That’s impressive, it seems Jinsol surrounds herself with equally talented people. You two must be good friends.’

Jinsol’s eyes narrow in the slightest but remains silent.

‘I suppose that’s one way of calling it.’ Jungeun chuckles, oblivious to Jinsol’s stiffened reaction. ‘We wouldn’t be dating otherwise if we weren’t.’

The older blonde’s throat dries at the blunt confession, an incredulous expression strewn across her features.

‘…Jungeun?’

‘What? I mean you two basically know each other and it’s not likely we’re exactly subtle about it.’ The youngest states ‘Besides Sol, she’s gonna be in your workshop you need more friends.’

The deepest blush rises tinges Jinsol’s face in a tsunami of heat as Jungeun takes an uncanny likeness to a doting parent to their child.

Talk about embarrassing.

Her line of sight lowers as Sooyoung focuses on her with an amused smirk.

‘You two make a cute couple.’

Flipping her wrist, the brunette swaps her sight between the couple and her watch.

‘Well I should move on through. It was nice meeting you two.’

Jinsol bow slightly, eyes closing at the sound of Jungeun’s voice.

‘W-wait.’ Jungeun calls after the brunette ‘Would you like to go through together?’

Sooyoung shakes her head, politely responding.

‘No, it’s fine I don’t wish to intrude. You two have a lovely time.’

Without another word she passes through the doors swallowed by shadows and lights.

‘Well she’s nice. Looks like you’ve got some art competition Sol.’

‘I suppose I do…’

…

The exhibition consisted of two major installations alongside several minor ones, spread across the gallery’s three floors.

Just as they were about to enter Sooyoung steps out sending a smile their way.

A simultaneous gasp was shared between the pair as soon as they laid their eyes on the expanse of the room.

‘Wow.’

Wow indeed.

It was beautiful-

No scratch that, it was ethereal.

The room was panelled with mirrors all around, lantern like structures strung from the ceiling in an illusionary overload.

The silhouettes of several people scattered across the room as light bloomed from the lanterns above speckling Jinsol’s skin, a mosaic of light surrounding the pair as they observe the room awestruck.

‘Jinsol?’

The latter didn’t respond entranced by the piece.

‘Jinsoool.’

‘A-What?’

‘Nothing I just wanted to say that this is- ‘Jungeun pauses.

And Jinsol has no idea why.

The oldest waits for an explanation.

Which didn’t come.

‘What is it…?’

‘You look so god damn beautiful right now.’

‘W-what?’

Jungeun simply admired the manner in which the lights danced in Jinsol’s eyes and the soft hues of blue and red on her girlfriend’s cheeks. Wordlessly her palm rests on Jinsol’s jaw, voice just above a whisper.

‘So, so beautiful.’

It only took a split second for her to reach up for a chaste kiss, which was eagerly returned. Teeth peaked out between Jinsol’s lip as she returns the compliment.

‘I could say the same to you.’

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The days prior to the workshop were – as Jungeun described – Jinsol’s hibernation period.

Oh.

And Sooyoung free.

She wasn’t too sure what the hell it was, but that woman gave Jinsol major red alerts and she’s just relieved she won’t have to interact with her until the workshop actually begins.

The eldest of the two found herself waking up consistently after noon with an expectant Jungeun leaning on the side of her bedroom door frame.

‘Surely you can’t keep this up.’

‘Sure, I can.’ Was Jinsol’s muffled response as she buried herself back under the covers.

‘I mean I get that you’ve been totally sleep deprived over the last few weeks especially, but I get bored you know.’

‘Maybe I should get you a hamster wheel and a ball.’ Jinsol remarks. ‘Ow!’

‘I ain’t some half assed hamster you got for your 5th birthday idiot.’ Jungeun smacked at the sheets.

Jinsol poked her head from above with an accusatory glare.

‘Fine… what would you like to do?’

‘Haseul and I wanted to go the movies, grab dinner afterwards too. You down? Luckily there should be some sessions left since I had to leave her hanging for your sleepy ass.’

‘Yeah I’m down, I guess.’

Jungeun collapses onto Jinsol’s small frame, still draped by the blanket.

‘Gooood.’ Jungeun pets the top of Jinsol’s crown. ‘Get out of bed and brush your teeth, that’s like twelve hours of morning breath you’re breathing out right now. I’ll let Haseul know.’

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

From then on out it was weekday afternoon after the other, with Jinsol lazing around her apartment steadily recovering from the impact of the whole workshop business.

Where over a certain two days her routine would be enhanced ten-fold by the presence of Jungeun providing gentle touches in the morning to rough grasps at night and a tongue capable of easing any ounce of stress Jinsol had during the day.  

She supposes she wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Butterflies flitted rampantly in the base of Jinsol’s stomach as she teetered on the balls of her feet, revising over her notes and making sure her PowerPoint had no errors. Unable to suppress her uneasiness she grasps for her phone.

JS: Ah what do I do, what do I do?

JS: I’m so nervous baby, what if they don’t like me

JK: What are they gonna do? Stake your head on a paintbrush? You’ll be fine.

JS: I guess… You shouldn’t underestimate art students btw

JK: But you’re so cute and harmless something like that is completely out of their league

JK: Besides you’ll be fine honey, you’ll be the most kickass tutor. Good luck with your workshop today! Fighting! xo

The ticking of the clock above her sounded the inevitable the hands menacingly pointing to the hour she was to begin, raising from her place from the front of the studio she padded towards the front door.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Slowly she pried the door open to just over a dozen first years, eagerly inviting them in. She made sure to take note of each person’s face, all except one.

Sooyoung waited patiently against the wall outside as the others filed in, their eyes meeting and an indistinguishable expression dancing in the brunette’s eyes.

Jinsol ignored it.

‘Hello and welcome to KNUA’s fine arts skills workshop. I’m Jinsol and I will be guiding you through this week’s content and tutorials. From my understanding you’re all a part of a select group to participate so do utilise all the resources given, I want this to challenge you all and think outside the box. Please do not hesitate to ask me any questions throughout the next few hours.’

This is just plain uncomfortable.

Can you at least make it subtle?

She doesn’t have to be a genius to realise Sooyoung was boring holes into her, heat flushing across her body as she shamelessly peered up and down the blonde.

Clearing her throat Jinsol holds the remote in her hands, projector now on.

‘Shall we begin?’

…

The projector displayed nothing more than a black slide signalling the end of her presentation for today. Leaning against the edge of the front desk

‘Art shouldn’t be something you necessarily should think about it should be instinctive, natural something that, if you visualise it, should invoke thought or feeling.’ Jinsol explains. ‘Throughout this workshop I want to help you understand and develop that, to be able to unlock those feelings and flesh them out in your work.’

She watches the group carefully, interest apparent in each person she gazed at.

Especially in Sooyoung.

Darting her eyes away from the brunette she continues.

‘I know it’s only the first day…’ She chuckles at the light groans ‘But… I always find that hands on work is one of the best methods of honing in your skills. So, over the course of the week I request a small piece to be completed by you, of any medium to be submitted at the end of this workshop so roughly a few days before the semester starts alongside a short descriptive report regarding your piece.’

Clapping her hands, she startles the group.

‘If everyone has the required materials we can start a small exercise.’

Watching the synchronised manner which each student retrieved their sketchbooks she hums at the prepared nature of them.

‘As I said before art should have the ability to make you feel something. For this exercise I want you to sketch a portrait of someone significant to you. Be it an idol, significant other, family or friend.’

Numerous brows furrowed at the thought before easing at oncoming ideas.

‘One exception. No references. I want you to think about particular memories or moments, something that inexplicitly gives you a raw emotion about them. It could be happiness, sadness, anger or love anything on an emotional scale that makes that feeling unique to you.’

Several nods bob across the group.

‘That settles it. Please hand them in at the end of the session. Let me know if you need any assistance.’

With a sigh Jinsol settles at her desk, unwilling to move for several minutes.

Before long a flurry of questions was aimed her way and she paced throughout the room holding casual conversations about her time at university and life in general. The atmosphere had no lull whatsoever bustling with a surprising amount of discussion which washed out into white noise for the blonde, content with answering any queries from the front of the room.

Within the last hour of the session Jinsol took one final lap around the studio.

She caught several glances at some sketches all of which she was impressed with, however a certain brunette had made no attempt at all.

Well that’s what she thought at least.

‘Have you finished your piece already?’

‘Yeah I have.’

Jinsol’s lips curled slightly as she pointed to Sooyoung’s closed book.

‘May I see?’

‘I’d rather it would be a surprise.’

Not pressing any further Jinsol leaves it be, curiosity tugging at the corners of her mind.

‘I’m sure you won’t disappoint me, I’ve been wanting to see your style ever since I dropped in that day.’ The blonde admitted.

‘Oh, I promise I won’t disappoint.’

The unrecognisable flash in Sooyoung’s eyes returned and Jinsol pivoted instantaneously, not wanting to be locked under that gaze.

 …

The hands of the clock above her signalled the end of the session, hands pointed towards the hour.

‘That’s it for today guys. Don’t forget to hand your books in for today I’ll check all your pieces out tonight and give technique feedback tomorrow.’

Students rushed to the front of the room books in hand as they messily pile it onto the desk Jinsol resided.

Slowly the room thinned out in numbers and the blonde didn’t even notice that there was one lone person left.

None other than Sooyoung.

‘It’s time to go now…’ Jinsol says.

‘Ah yeah. Just a moment.’

The brunette rises from the table she sat, packing her things in silence. The light chatter of those who just left echoing down the halls.

‘Are you happy with what you sketched today?’

‘I’d say so. Would you be?’

Would she be what?

‘Sorry?’

‘Nothing, nothing. I guess you have to see for yourself.’ Sooyoung simply replies. ‘You said no references, but I feel like I was cheating, I suppose I couldn’t help myself.’

The brunette pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, looking expectantly at Jinsol.

And the way Jinsol interpreted that statement sent heat to places other than her cheeks.

Is…

Is she okay?

Whatever it was Jinsol was not in the state of mind to read in between the lines Sooyoung was obviously ruling over her messages, exhaustion shrouding any cognitive skills the blonde had for the time being.

Rendering her utterly clueless.

‘How are you and Jungeun? Did you enjoy the exhibition?’

Jinsol blinks at the sudden change of topic, replying nonetheless.

‘We’re… fine. It was incredible actually; did you enjoy it as well?’

‘It was something different, fun though. I’m sure I would’ve enjoyed it with someone else.’

Weren’t you the one who rejected our offer to tag along?

‘Ah I see. I’m sure you’ll find someone.’

‘Mm. I think I have.’ Sooyoung drawls. ‘Any who, I’ll leave you be. Thanks for today.’

She haphazardly throws her book amongst the mess already there, flashing that same smile those few days back at the gallery.

‘I really do hope we get to be good friends. You’re very interesting Jinsol.’

Jinsol didn’t even notice the thumping from her chest or the breath she held until Sooyoung had exited the room.

Her eyes fall onto the maroon covered sketchbook on her desk, hands quivering for reasons unbeknownst to her.

Would you be?

I feel like I was cheating…

I suppose I couldn’t help myself…

Confused, Jinsol flicks to the first page of the sketchbook Sooyoung had given her.

The paper concaves to her grip, breaking the silence of the now empty studio as an unsightly crinkle forms in the corner.

It was a sketch, none other than Jinsol herself.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
